Volviendo a enamorarte
by Namine drawing
Summary: Kentin regresa de la escuela militar por Jun, pero se entera que tiene novio. Sin embargo, llega una chica que en el pasado estaba enamorada de él pero parece que ella ya no siente nada. ¿Qué hará Kentin al sentir una gran atracción por ella? ¿La volvería a enamorar o la dejara que vaya hacia los brazos de otros? [Kentin X Sucrette] Es mi primer Fic, denle una oportunidad :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola queridos lectores, quiero informar que este es mi primer fic de Cdm :$ y me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad de leerlo y disfruten con ello. Bueno, sin más demora, os dejare que leáis el capitulo tranquilamente :)**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs.**_

_Capitulo 1_

En el instituto Sweet Amoris empezaba las clases para los adolescentes, un nuevo curso para Jun Drawing, una chica con el pelo corto y liso de color rojo intenso, ojos grandes amarillos que con solo mirarla mostraba su personalidad de mujer ruda pero su belleza la hacía ver como una chica dulce. Caminaba con tranquilidad dirigiéndose al instituto, estaba alegre de que empezara el nuevo curso porque volvería a ver a sus amigos pero su mente estaba pensando en una persona muy querida que no estaba al lado de ella y eso le ponía triste recodando aquel día que sus padres la separaron.

_**(Flashback: 1 año antes)**_

_Una chica de la misma altura que la pelirroja de cabello largo, pero el color del cabello de la otra era corto rosado y unas grandes gafas redondas que impedía ver los ojos de la joven._

_Chica: Por favor mama, no hagas esto.-Agarra con fuerza el brazo de Jun y miraba a su madre con lagrimas deslizándose por sus rosadas mejillas._

_Madre: No podemos cielo.-Se agacha quedando a la misma altura que las dos.- Pero tú hermana se ha metido en problemas y la tenemos que trasladar a otro instituto para que su actitud cambie.-Mira a Jun con tristeza._

_Padre: Cuando termines el curso te trasladamos al mismo instituto que ella, pero tienes que aprobarme este año con buenas notas.- Le acaricia la cabeza a la rosada animándola._

_Jun coge las manos de su hermana con suavidad y la joven la mira con algunas lagrimas- ¡Namii-chan! Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en el instituto te protegeré de la gente que te trate mal y te presentare a los amigos que hare allí.- Con el pulgar de una de sus manos le seca las lagrimas que le salía._

_Nami:J-Jun…-Sorprendida por la promesa de su hermana se seca las ultimas lagrimas y le dedica una dulce sonrisa- Me esforzare mucho. Por ti y por Ken. _

_La pelirroja la abraza con fuerza y al separarse de ella se sube en el coche de su tía Agatha, a lo que esta empezó arrancar el coche y marcharse de la entrada de la casa, Jun miraba por la ventana trasera del coche como se alejaba de su hermana hasta que no se veía._

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Desde aquel día se sentía sola por no tener al lado a su hermana, pero para su sorpresa también se traslado el chico que le gustaba su hermana, Ken. Un chico bajito, pelo corto estilo champiñón castaño-grisáceo, con unas lentes exageradamente enormes y su forma de vestir como el típico chico empollón: una sudadera verde, unos jeans simples de un tono azul fuerte y una calculadora atada a su cintura. Lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella y que fue a Sweet Amoris por ella, pero tuvo que irse porque una chica rubia que se llama Amber, le quito el dinero y lo trato mal. Eso, a su padre no le gusto mucho y decidió meterlo en una escuela militar para que se pueda defender.

- "Me pregunto cómo estará Ken, no sé nada de él desde que se fue del instituto."-Se preguntaba pensando mientras miraba al cielo que estaba soleado-"¿Y Namii-chan? La echo de menos ¿Cuándo se vendrá?"-Se hacía más preguntas mientras seguía caminado.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_** En el instituto**_** O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Los alumnos entraban con ganas de encontrarse con sus amigos, al poco rato más gente venía y charlaban con sus compañeros de todo lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones de verano. Una chica miraba desde la entrada el instituto y formo una sonrisa en sus labios siguiendo el camino hasta que entro, muchos chicos se sorprendían al ver la cara de la chica, su larga melena y el modo de vestirse. Muchos chico intentaron llamar su atención piropeando, pero la chica los ignoraba hasta encontrarse enfrente de la sala de delegados. Suspira profundamente y toca la puerta con delicadeza.

-Adelante.- La joven abre la puerta y ve al dueño de la voz. Es un chico rubio con ojos de color miel, vestido con una camisa blanca, una corbata azul, unos pantalones marrones claros al igual que sus zapatos pero mas estos más oscuros.

-Buenos días.- Saluda la joven entrando con timidez, a lo que el chico la mira confundiéndola con otra chica.

-¡Oh eres tú, Jun!- Dice el rubio abrazando a la peli castaña, a lo que ella se sonroja un poco por su acto.- Tendrás que marcharte ahora. Estoy esperando a la alumna nueva que viene hoy.- Acompañaba hasta la puerta con una sonrisa y le guiña un ojo.- Por cierto, te queda genial el color marrón tanto en el pelo como en los ojos. Nos vemos en clase.-Cerro la puerta dejando a la chica sorprendida de que no haya reconocido que es la alumna nueva.

-¿Y ahora que hare sin saber donde esta cada clase?- Se ponía a mirar su alrededor dando un suspiro pesado.- Bueno, lo buscare por mí misma.- Coge su mochila con un brazo y comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos de su nuevo instituto.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Por las escaleras bajaban dos gemelos hablando, pero el pelinegro estaba en sus pensamientos mientras el peli azul le decía que tenía que ir a comprarse ropa nueva o no atraería a las chicas.

-Eso ya no me importa.- Se negaba molesto dejando a su hermano detrás.- Mi ropa está bien, no hace falta que vaya.

-Dame un motivo de no ir a comprarte ropa.- Dice Alexy poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.- ¿Lo dices por las chicas?- Ante esa pregunta Armin para de caminar.- ¿Es por…?

-Por Jun, así es. Antes de que se volviera de él…-Respondió Armin notando en su voz tristeza, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por dos chicas que subían por las escaleras.

-¡Menudo cambio de aspecto cambio Jun!

-Cierto, cuando Amber la vea se formara una 3ª guerra mundial.- Rieron las dos chicas imaginándose a una Amber con una bandera blanca pidiendo piedad.

-Ah, ¿Vistes al chico nuevo que llego hoy? ¿Cómo se llama…?- Intentaba recordar el nombre del joven pero no le salía.

-¿Te refieres a Kentin? Está en la misma clase que yo.

-¡Sí, y está como un tren!

-Puff…Dímelo a mí. Con lo guapo y esos ojazos verdes que tiene, ninguna puede resistirse.

-¡Ni siquiera Amber!- Ríe la chica mientras los gemelos escucharon la conversación.

-"¿Sera cierto el cambio de Jun?"- Pensaba el pelinegro con curiosidad y mira a su hermano.- Vamos Alexy, quiero ver a la nueva Jun.

Los dos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo viendo a una chica en una taquilla pero un chico se acerca a ella por detrás.

_Continuara…_

_**Espero que os guste este primer capítulo de Cdm, ya que es mi primer fic de este famoso juego n.n Por favor, dejarme muchos reviews, es lo que me ayuda a inspirarme en mis historias. **_

_**¡Saludos y feliz 2015! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos y todas! n.n Les doy muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y me alegra mucho que os haya gustado el primer capítulo.**_

_**Bueno sin más demora os dejare leyendo el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfruta!**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capítulo 2_

Jun estaba en el patio sentada en un banco que había cerca de la entrada al instituto, miraba la hora de su móvil cada minuto y volvía su mirada a la puerta.

-¿Por qué tarda en venir al patio?- Se preguntaba a si misma poniéndose nerviosa al no verlo.- No lo vi en todo el verano y ¿así me da la bienvenida? Idiota...

En ese momento unas manos le tapo los ojos haciendo que esta se asustara, intentaba quitar aquellas manos pero paró de hacerlo al escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Quién soy~?- La voz era femenina con algo de inocencia y divertida a la vez.

-Esa voz... ¿Rosalya?- Justo se quita las manos con delicadeza y mira detrás de ella a una chica de piel morena, cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de ojos dorados.- ¡Rosalya!- Se lanza hacia la joven dándole un abrazo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Jun!- Sonríe la peli plateada correspondiendo al abrazo de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Te echaba de menos.

-Es normal que nos echáramos de menos, somos mejores amigas. Me fui a la playa y la verdad, me divertí.

-¡Qué bien! Yo fui con Leigh a un desfile de moda en Holanda para mostrar sus grandes diseños de moda.

-Wow, eso tuvo que ser divertido.- Dijo Jun sorprendida haciendo reír a su mejor amiga.

-Vamos a clase y me cuentas como te va con…- Se separan del abrazo y la agarra por un brazo dirigiéndose al instituto mientras hablaban.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O **_**En el pasillo principal**_** O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La castaña estaba colocando los libros y sacaba libretas de las materias que tenia hoy, en ese momento siente unas manos en sus caderas haciendo que la joven parara lo que estaba haciendo y sintiera escalofrió.

-Parece que has querido cambiar para sorprenderme.- Decía una voz masculina seductora mientras una de las manos acaricia el cabello con suavidad.- Te lo has dejado crecer y teñido de marrón.- Luego mira el trasero de la chica.- Tienes menos culo que antes y mas esbelta que antes.-La joven noto como el chico la pego más su cuerpo al suyo y le susurra cerca del oido con la voz más sensual que antes.- Ya verás cómo te haré que sientas el cielo.

Esto la asusto tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la media vuelta y lo empujo bruscamente, esto permitió a la joven ver al chico. Un joven alto de cabello corto y rojo con ojos de color negro, vestía una camiseta roja con el logotipo de un esqueleto, unos pantalones negro y una chaqueta del mismo color.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONEIOS HACES?!- Pregunto muy enojado el chico.

-¡¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TOCARME DE ESA MANERA?!- Grito la castaña mirando con odio al chico que se acerco a ella y la pega contra las taquillas mientras la agarraba por las muñecas.

-¡SOY CASTIEL! ¡¿NO RECUERDAS A TU NOVIO?!

-¿NOVIO? ¡YO NO HE TENIDO UN NOVIO DE ESTE INSTITUTO!

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!- El pelirrojo empezó apretar mas fuerte el agarre haciendo que la chica sintiera dolor.- ¡LLEVAMOS 7 MESES JUNTOS!

-¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño en las muñecas!- Pedía la chica intentado soltarse del agarre.

-¡NO LO HARE HASTA QUE TE ACUERDES DE QUE SOY TU NOVIO!

Los gemelos estaban shockeados por la gran discusión que había entre esos dos. Alexy se fue corriendo en busca de ayuda mientras Armin se acerco a ellos intentando separar a Castiel de la castaña que le suplicaba que la soltara cayendo lagrimas por sus mejillas una seguida de otra.

Armin se estaba preocupando mucho más porque cada vez que empujaba, Castiel apretaba más fuerte las muñecas de la joven. Pocos minutos después llega el peli azul con un chico de pelo plateado y vestía ropa victoriana.

-¡Castiel, suelta a esta doncella!- Dijo el victoriano acercándose al pelirrojo agarrándolo por detrás.

-¡NO LO HARE!- Negaba Castiel cabreado.- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ADMITES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ JUN?!- La chica no decía nada, solo quería que todo acabara.

En ese momento dos chicas miraron la escena que estaba formada en el pasillo. Todos miraron a las recién llegadas quedando mas confundidos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen con esa…?- Pregunto Rosalya pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

-¡NAMINE!- Grito la pelirroja corriendo desesperadamente a la castaña.

-¿Jun?- Castiel miraba sorprendido a la pelirroja haciendo que agarre se aflojará, esta distracción dio la oportunidad a los chicos soltar el agarre.- Pero ¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Namine, ¿estás bien?!- Preguntaba Jun preocupada al ver los ojos marrones con lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas. Al ver las muñecas de la joven se asusto más.- ¡Rosalya, Alexy!- Los nombrados se acercan a la pelirroja que con sumo cuidado levanto a la joven.- Llevarla a la enfermería para que le miren las muñecas antes de que se empeore.- Asintieron los dos agarrando a la castaña por la cintura uno por cada lado sin tocarle las muñecas para no hacerle daño.

Mientras aquellos se iban, Lysandro y Armin seguían aguantando a Castiel para que se calmara un poco pero al ver la expresión de él entendieron que ya no estaba enojado. Armin nota una mano en su hombro derecho, al virarse ve a persona que lo enamoro.

-Vengan conmigo y os contaré la historia.- Dijo Jun con una sonrisa al gamer y al victoriano. Se disponía a irse con los dos chicos ignorando al pelirrojo.

-Jun, espera un momento.- La agarro del brazo con suavidad pero esta se soltó con fuerza mirando al chico con odio.

-¡Tú y yo hablaremos después de ver a mi hermana!- Este comentario dejo con la boca abierta a todos dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar a la enfermería seguido por los tres chico.

_Continuara…_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo2 ;) espero que os haya gustado mucho y os dejara con la intriga de que pasara ahora :P Quiero también decir que si os gustaría que saliera vuestra Oc, me informéis dándome los siguientes:**_

_**-Nombre y apellido (solo el primero).**_

_**-Físico y personalidad.**_

_**-El chico que os gustaría ser vuestra pareja. (Lo siento, pero Kentin y Castiel ya están cogidos por Namine y Jun :3)**_

_**-Su estilo de vestir (Rockera, elegante, gamer…)**_

_**-¿Deseáis que continúe con esta historia? (¡Quiero cariño! :$)**_

_**Eso sería todo, enviarme vuestros queridos reviews :) para que mi inspiración de la historia se mas grande, nos volveremos a leer.**_

_**¡Saludos! Nami-chan ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola mis queridos lectores ;) Me hace tan feliz ver vuestros queridos reviews y que os guste mucho este fic n.n Os agradezco que queráis participar y seguirla (sobre todo en la narración, que a todos os gusta n.n). Bueno, os dejo aquí el tercer capítulo. ¡Disfrutarlo!**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :3**_

_Capitulo 3_

-¡Auch!- Se quejaba la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior al tocarle sus muñecas que las tenía rojas como el pelo de Castiel.

-Menos mal que hayáis venido a tiempo.- Comento la enfermera acercándose a la estantería buscando una crema ante las hinchazones.-A ver…

En ese instante entra Jun seguido por los chicos, parecían preocupados por el estado de la chica que estaba tumba en una camilla y en cada lado de ella estaban Rosalya y Alexy secándole las lagrimas de la cara.

-Doctora, ¿Cómo tiene las muñecas?- Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada al igual que Lysandro y Armin sentándose los dos al lado del peli azul y la peli plateada.

-No es tan grave, llegaron antes de que se hincharan mucho.- Responde la mujer sonriendo a la recién llegada y le da un bote de crema.- Toma, es una crema antiinflamatoria y también las marcas. En cuatro días y poniéndoselo cada 5 horas se le pasara todo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias.- Agradece Jun acercándose a sus amigos que la miran pero ella miraba a la que estaba tumbada.- N-Nami…

-Jun…que alegría me hace volver a verte…- Dice la castaña sonriéndole con dulzura haciendo que la nombrada le saliera lagrimas de alegría por los ojos amarillos.

Todos miraban con una sonrisa como la pelirroja se lanzo hacia la castaña abrazándola llorando de alegría, pasaron unos minutos abrazadas hasta que se separo de la chica con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las muñecas. Jun miro a los chicos que sonreían esperando una explicación de quien es la chica.

-¿Nos presentas a la chica?- Pregunta el peli azul sonriendo y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno,ejem…-Tose la pelirroja para presentarla con educación.- Chicos, os quiero presentar a Namine Drawing. Mi hermana gemela.

-Hola todos.- Saluda la chica sonrojada ante la presentación de su hermana.

-¡¿Hermana gemela?!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos mirando a las dos.

-Claro, nos parecemos en los rasgos pero somos muy distintitas.

-¿Cómo Armin y yo?

-Ahora que me fijo más de cerca, tenéis el color de los ojos muy diferentes. Aparte del pelo y el cuerpo que es muy distinto.- Comenta Rosalya viendo que Namine tiene los ojos marrones y Jun amarillos.

-Y la manera de vestir.- Alexy miraba de arriba abajo a la castaña que vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas con cuello de cisne ajustada a su delgado cuerpo con unos pantalones altos de color azul claro.- Simple pero seductora.

Pasaban las horas, el grupito seguían hablando animadamente mientras que le ponían la crema para que no se hinchara. Pero entra alguien llamando la atención de todos y más a la pelirroja, era Castiel.

-Oye Jun, yo no….-Pero no pudo terminar la frase por la bofetada recibida por la oji ámbar. Un silencio se formo en la sala que incomodo a Namine.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Dijo Jun enojada mirando a su novio que estaba todavía shockeado por la actitud de la chica.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana?!- Señalo a la castaña que miraba con tristeza la discusión de los dos pelirrojos.- ¡Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ella estaría sufriendo más!

-Y-Yo no…- Trataba de disculparse pero al mirar los ojos de su amada sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ser ella, fuera yo?- Esta pregunta sorprendió a todos y viendo que por las blancas mejilla de Jun empezaba bajar pequeñas lagrimas.- ¿Me habrías…hecho lo mismo…?

-…

-Dame una respuesta…

-…

-¡Respóndeme!- Tras ese grito de no recibir una respuesta de Castiel, sintió su cuerpo pesar más que antes como si llevara algo o alguien. Al mirar detrás de su espalda ve una larga melena marrón que sabia quien era.- Nami… ¿Qué…?

-Perdónalo.- Interrumpió la joven abrazando a su hermana por la espalda.

-Pero...

-No sabía que era tu hermana. Piensa, llevas mucho tiempo sin verme y vistes que cambie completamente…-Mira a su hermana con tristeza- Es normal que se haya confundido por la apariencia, hasta la gente pensaban lo mismo.

-En eso tiene razón Namine.- Afirmó el oji azul recordando la conversación de las dos chicas de la escalera.- Unas chicas vieron a Namine pensando que en realidad eras tú.

-Y si Castiel vio a Namine en el pasillo pensó que Jun quiso cambiar de aspecto…- Comentaba Rosalya empezando a entender lo sucedido.

-Porque no la vio desde que empezó las vacaciones de verano.- Termino aclarando Lysandro el motivo.

-Exacto. Me hizo ver que él te ama de verdad y solo tiene ojos para ti.- Tras oír ese comentario, Jun no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que Castiel.- Darle una oportunidad, Jun.

-P-pero él…

-Por favor Jun, no quiero que pierdas a alguien tan especial como…me pasó a mí…-Lo último lo dijo tan bajito que solo su hermana pudo escucharlo y agacho la cabeza deprimiéndose al recordar a la persona.

-Namine…- La pelirroja acaricio la cabeza de su hermana haciendo que la nombrada la mírala.- De acuerdo, le dale otra oportunidad.- Dijo sonriendo a la castaña y luego dirige su mirada al chico.- Castiel, yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada.- Comento el pelirrojo acercándose a Jun que ya no estaba su hermana abrazándola, acaricio con delicadeza las mejillas que ahora estaban rojas como su pelo.- Con un gesto es suficiente para expresarlo- Empezó acercar sus rostros poco a poco hasta sentir los labios de su novia sobre los suyos.

Jun sentía su cara arder pero correspondía el beso del chico que acariciaba con suavidad su cabello profundizando mas el beso. Mientras que el grupito miraba a otro lado para no molestarlos, pero Namine miraba de reojo a la pareja que le hacía recordar al un chico que la hizo enamorarse hasta que fue el ultimo día que lo vio.

"_Me pregunto…si alguna vez me vio algo más que una amistad…_" – Pensó la oji marrón mirando por la ventana de la enfermería las hojas de los arboles caer.

_Continuara…_

_**Aquí acaba el siguiente capítulo :) espero que os haya gustado un montón como las otras. Tengo que dalos una noticia buena y otra mala, la buena es que ya casi están todos los chicos cogidos para empezar con las apariciones de las chicas (Siiiii n.n). La mala es…que tardare en subir los capítulos por mis estudios en el instituto (estoy en 2º de bachiller, es el último curso para entrar a la universidad) pero intentare subir un capitulo en el fin de semana :D Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, ya que dije que intentaría subir un capitulo los fines de semana. Gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo para leerlo y que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta! **_

_**Los personajes de Corazón de melón pertenecen a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs. (Sé que es pesado poner esto de a quién pertenece, pero las normas son normas n.n") **_

_Capitulo 4_

Pasaron casi una semana después de aquella discusión de Castiel y Jun. Todo el instituto ya conocía a Namine y volviéndose una chica muy popular al igual que Rosalya y su hermana, eso hizo que a Amber sintiera envidia de la recién llegada hasta querer ponerla en una mala reputación pero no lograba nada.

Sin embargo, con las demás chicas se empezó a llevar muy bien al igual que los chicos, en espacial con el Nathaniel que están en la misma clase que ella. Ese día, las gemelas iban caminando por el pasillo del instituto hablando sobre los clubs nuevos que hay en el instituto hasta que llego Peggy hacia ellas con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

-Hola chicas, tenemos malas noticias.- Comento la entrevistadora triste.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la castaña ante el comentario de la chica.- ¿Es sobre algún problema del instituto?

-Sí, parece ser que por el problema de tener más clubs que hay ahora para los nuevos alumnos que vienen de otros institutos. No se esperaba que fuera tan alto el precio y están pensando en quitar todas las actividades de jornadas abiertas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Las dos se sorprendieron ante la decisión de la directora.- Tenemos que hacer algo para que no se quiten esas excursiones.

-Después de lo que paso en la carrera orientación.- Dijo la oji azul mirando con una sonrisa picara a la pelirroja que se sonrojo.

-¿Qué paso con Jun?- Pregunto Namine sin entender el tema de la carrera.

-¡T-Te lo contare después!- Respondió rápidamente su hermana poniéndose más roja que el color de su pelo haciendo reír a Peggy.

-Bueno, voy a seguir buscando algo interesante para el periódico.- Se va dejado a las dos hermanas pensando sobre qué hacer.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer para que consiga el dinero que necesita la directora?- Pregunto la oji marrón abriendo la taquilla y saca los cuadernos.

-No lo sé, eso veremos después en el recreo.- En ese momento sonó el timbre del comienzo de las clases.- Bueno nos vemos después para hablarlo ¿okey?- Se despidió Jun de la castaña yendo al fondo del largo pasillo mientras que la otra se fue por el otro lado dirigiéndose al aula A.

Al entrar todos saludaron a la recién llegada, muchos le pedían una cita pero ella los rechazaba porque no le interesaba. Namine se va a su asiento y ve entrar al Sr. Farrés pero no venía solo, un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdosos. Vestía una playera negra llevando encima una camisa blanca abierta, un pantalón militar y en las manos unos guantes negros. Las chicas no podían dejar de mirarlo por lo guapo y musculoso que esta, incluso Alexy que no para de mirarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

-"Ese chico…me resulta familiar…"- Pensaba Namine mirando al castaño.- "¿Sera Ken? No…no puede ser él."- No se percata que el chico se había ido hace un rato hasta que oye al profesor pasando la lista de la clase.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Pasaron las tres primeras clases y todos estaban en el patio,

Rosalya, Violeta, Jun y Namine hablaban sobre la noticia que Peggy menciono sobre las actividades de las jornadas.

-No puede hacernos esto, los alumnos también tenemos derecho a divertirnos.- Comento Rosalya molesta por la decisión de la directora.

-Yo…también opinó lo mismo que Rosa.- Dijo la peli violeta con timidez.- ¿Y qué teníais pensado hacer?

-Es por eso que quería vuestra ayuda.- Comento Jun cruzándose los brazos y mira al cielo como si fuera lo más interesante que hay.- Tiene que ser algo que le guste a todo el instituto.

-Algo que la gente vaya a divertirse…- Sonríe Violeta viendo sus dibujos mientras que la peli plateada camina de un lado a otro pensando.

-Hmmm…contando que vendrán estudiantes de otros institutos.- Dijo Rosalya un poco frustrada de no tener una idea.- Lo siento, no consigo que sirva alguna.

Namine seguía pensando en el chico misterioso pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tono de llamada de Jun que era de su grupo favorito, Linkin Park.

-Ahora comprendo porque eres la chica de Castiel.- Dijo Violeta haciendo sonrojar a pelirroja que mira el móvil.

-Siempre me ha gustado el Rock, Castiel lo sabe porque siempre toca una canción de ese grupo con su guitarra.

-Música, un grupo de rock… ¡Eso es!-Grito la oji marrón asustando a las demás.- ¡Podríamos hacer un concierto!

-Podría tener mucho éxito, se ve divertido. Lyssandro canta muy bien, podría actuar para el concierto.- Comenta la peli plateada con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Castiel podría participar, él es un buen guitarrista.- Se imagina Jun al pelirrojo tocando la guitarra como un autentico rockero.

-Yo p-podría hacer el cartel para el concierto…c-con la ayuda de Alexy.-Tartamudeo la dibujante con su inocente sonrisa.

-¡Genial! ¡Yo voy a buscar a Lyssandro para decirle la idea!- Mira a su hermana antes de irse dentro del instituto.- Jun, ¿se lo cuentas a Castiel?- La mencionada levanta el pulgar guiñándole un ojo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Namine sonrió y empezó a ir a la puerta principal.- ¡Gracias chicas, nos vemos después!- Se despide alejándose de las chicas que agitando la mano.

Namine caminaba por el pasillo que ahora estaba vacío, buscando al victoriano para ver si aceptaba cantar y después hablaría con Nathaniel para ver si podía ayudarla en convencer a la Directora.

-"Espero que acepte, me gustaría verlo cantar ya que Rosalya me conto que el último que hizo."- Pensaba un poco preocupada pero su pensamiento fue interrumpida.- ¿Pero que nari….?- No podía decir nada del shock que tenía.

Al llegar al segundo pasillo se encontró con una escena inesperada, era Amber besando al chico castaño que vio antes.

_Continuara…_

_**Y aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana n.n Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo :) Debo informarles que ya están todos los puesto de OCs ocupados, con lo cual ya empezare hacer que aparezca las OCs a partir del siguiente capítulo (pido disculpas a la gente que le hubiera gustado entrar en este fic *triste*). Bueno, eso quería informarlos xD Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, lo subo hoy porque pude adelantar estos días (por las mañanas antes de ir a clase n.n") el capítulo para tenerlo en esta semana. Gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo para leerlo y que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta! **_

_Capitulo 5_

_***Pov. Namine***_

No me podía mover, me encontraba helada por la escena. No comprendo porque siento un nudo en el estomago al ver a Amber besando al chico que vi esta mañana en mi clase. Algo me dice que conozco al chico, pero no sé si mi conclusión es cierta.

-…-El chico se percata de mi presencia separando sus labios de los de la Bruj…digo de Amber.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunta como si la hubiera descubierto su secreto.

-P-Perdona…- Me disculpe por verla en el momento. Pero en ese momento pensé.- "Pero si es ¡ella la que tendría que disculparse por haberme hecho ver aquel espectáculo!"

-No pongas esa cara, ya te llegara el momento de besar a un chico… ¡Ya que los milagros existen!"- Comento burlándose pero yo no soy tan sensible como ella piensa.

-Jaja, que graciosa eres…dime, ¿Cuánto dinero le has dado para que te besara?- Mi risa era tan falsa como un billete de tres dólares.

-No compares tu caso en todo esto. Yo nunca he pagado 300$ para conseguir.- Dijo refiriéndose al móvil que se compro con el dinero de su hermano.

-Pfff…- Miro al chico que parece estar enojado. Tenía que seguir buscando a Lyssandro, pero quería saber si este chico es la quien creo que es.

-Perdona… ¿Eres nuevo? No te he visto nunca por aquí.-Le pregunte y me miro unos minutos.

-¿Nuevo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa que cualquier chica se desmayaría.

-Yo también te iba a preguntar lo mismo.- Dijo Amber con una sonrisa de superioridad y la mire sorprendida.

-¡¿Le estabas besando sin conocerlo?!

-Los chicos que llegaron al instituto no les pude decir nada antes de que tú hermana se hiciera amiga de ello…Esta vez no quería correr ese riesgo.

-Vale…- Solo le dije eso porque a veces hablar con ella es perder el tiempo a las cosas que ella hace sin sentido.

-De hecho Amber, cuanto más te miro, me doy cuenta que estas lejos de ser un cañon…- Dijo el chico enojado ante la conversación que teníamos las dos. ¡Me alegre de que haya sido tocado por Gracia Divina!- Y además, besas verdaderamente fatal…No te acerques a mí y no trates de llamarme.- Coge el móvil que Amber tenía en sus manos y lo estrella bruscamente contra el suelo, quedando destrozado por completo.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?- Grito furiosa sin creer lo que hizo con su móvil.

-¿No has entendido lo que te dije o es que te lo tengo que dibujar? ¡Lárgate!- Dijo con enojo yéndose al hueco de las escaleras. Aproveche para desaparecer de allí y seguí el mismo camino que él, quería aclarar mi teoría. Al llegar a las escaleras le vi de espaldas y sin pensarlo lo llame…- ¿Ken?

_***Fin Pov. Namine***_

El castaño dirige sus ojos verdes a la dueña de la voz, viendo a la chica castaña de antes, al verla más detalladamente se sorprende por sus rasgos que son parecidos a la chica que siempre ha amado.

-"¿Es mi emoción de ver a Jun o veo a dos?"- Pensaba el oji verde viendo como se acercaba a él, pero se sorprende al ver que el color de los ojos no era amarillos, sino castaños como el chocolate.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ken.- Dijo Namine con una sonrisa radiante que dejo un poco embobado al chico.

-¿C-Como sabes m-mi nombre?- Pregunto tartamudeando al sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¡Ja ja! ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?- Lo mira riendo por la pregunta.- Ya sé que he cambiado mucho, pero sigo siendo la misma. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Tu mejor amiga que estuvo en tu antiguo instituto hasta que te fuiste a este por Jun…

-N-no me digas… ¿¡N-Namine!?- Dijo el chico con la boca abierta, sorprendido de verla de ese modo.

-¡Correcto! ¡Je je, no pongas esa cara! ¡Pasé varios meses haciendo mucho ejercicio bastante intenso y este fue el resultado!

-Eso está claro… ¿Y qué paso con tus gafas?

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. ¿Ya no las usas?

-No, llevo ahora lentillas, que es mejor. También me gustaría que me hicieras un pequeño favor.- La castaña afirma con la cabeza sonriendo al igual que él.- No me llames más Ken porque lo veo como un apodo idiota. Llámame Kentin…

-De acuerdo Ken…digo Kentin.- Dijo Namine costándole un poco, esto hizo reír al castaño. En ese momento suena el timbre de que acabo el recreo.- ¡Oh no, tengo que seguir buscando a Lyssandro para hablarle de la idea! Kentin perdona, me tengo que ir antes de que empiece la siguiente clase.- Se despidió e iba a seguir la búsqueda del victoriano.

-Espera Namine.- La agarro de la mano sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica por el contacto.- ¿Damos un paseo después de clase? Tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

-¡Claro, cuando tú quieras!- Afirmo Namine con una sonrisa para acercarse al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Hasta después Kentin!- Se despidió soltándose del agarre y se va dejando al chico mirando por donde ella se fue.

-H-Hasta después N-Namine.- Dijo un poco sonrojado por el beso inesperado y se puso la mano izquierda en el pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerados.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Namine seguía con la búsqueda de Lyssandro pero al girar al pasillo de la derecha se choco con la hermana del delegado que estaba avergonzada de lo que paso antes.

-Como le cuentes algo a alguien de lo sucedido te juro que me las pagaras.- Amenazo a la castaña mirándola con rabia.

-Mi silencio cuesta caro…

-¡No pienso pagar nada!

-Es una lástima, aunque no lo diga yo, lo hará Ken…-Comento Namine mirando a la rubia que esta confusa.

-¿Por qué hablas de ese gafotas sin cerebro? ¿¡Como puede contarlo, si ni siquiera está en el instituto!?

-A quien besaste fue a él…

-No me trago esa historia.

-¡Ve a preguntárselo!- Ante esa contestación, Amber se quedo callada.-Ah claro, no puedes…No quiere que te acerques a él.- Dijo esto último pasando al lado de la oji azul.- Una pena.

-Te sientes en una posición superior ¿no? Eso va a cambiar muy pronto, créeme.-Comento la rubia mirando con odio a Namine que esta sonríe siguiendo su camino.

Pasaron las horas hasta que se encontró a Armin y le pregunto por Lyssandro, él le dijo que lo vio irse hace un rato y que solo quedaban ellos. Namine da un suspiro profundo al no haber tenido éxito en su búsqueda y decidida a volver a casa, al salir del instituto se sorprendió ver a su mejor amigo esperando en la entrada.

-¿Kentin?- El nombrado miro a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Te estaba esperando para dar el paseo.-Le estila una mano hacia ella.- ¿Vamos?

-¡Claro!-Sonríe agarrando la mano de Kentin haciendo sentir otra vez una corriente eléctrica a los dos.

-"¿Por qué siento esa corriente cuando nuestras manos están juntas?"- Se preguntaba el oji verde mirando de reojo a la castaña que sonreía con dulzura.- "¿Sera una señal del destino?"

_Continuara…_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 Me base al encuentro de los dos castaños, disculparme que haya muchos diálogos y no haya aparecido una Oc de vosotras u.u Pero os aseguro que en el siguiente ya saldrá la primera y luego las demás (será poco a poco). **__**Bueno, eso quería informarlos xD Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, lo subo hoy porque pude adelantar estos días (por las mañanas antes de ir a clase n.n") el capítulo para tenerlo en esta semana. Gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

_Capitulo 6_

Kentin y Namine caminaban por el parque contándose como le fue el año pasado mientras comían un helado. Kentin seguía contándole como fue a la escuela militar hasta su regreso.

-Mi padre me trasladó a la escuela por culpa de Amber, que me robaba el dinero y nadie me ayudaba, excepto tu hermana.- Sonríe al mencionar a la pelirroja- ella estuvo apoyándome en esos momentos que se metieron conmigo, como en aquellos tiempos que ella y tú me protegíais cuando un chico me quito las gafas o me empujaba cayendo al suelo.

-Siempre estábamos juntos.- Dijo Namine con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el helado.- Y por eso volviste a Sweert Amoris, para proteger a Jun ¿no?

-Sí, cambie para protegerla y confesarle mis sentimientos, pero…- Su sonrisa paso a una de tristeza.- Parece que alguien se adelanto antes que yo…- Empezó a recordar cómo se entero de la relación de su mejor amiga.

_**(Flashback)**_

_En la primera hora de clase, el aula A lo tenía libre porque_ _no vino el profesor de lengua. Muchos se pusieron a hablar en grupos, excepto Kentin que miraba a la pelirroja que no lo reconoció antes de entrar a clase._

_-"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Se lo digo ahora o después?"- Suspira sin decidirse dar el paso.- "¡Vamos Kentin, llevas un año esperando la oportunidad de declararte a Jun! Pero…"-Mira otra vez a la chica preocupado.- "¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos?" - Se levanta de su sitio con seriedad.-"Estas decidido, se lo dile"_

_Kentin empezó acercarse hacia ella pero la llegada de cierta persona llamo la atención de Jun que se dirige al recién llegado con emoción._

_-¡Castiel!- Saludo la oji ámbar abrazando a su novio, que este lo correspondió con una radiante sonrisa._

_-Hola amor, ¿me echabas de menos?- Dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar._

_El castaño se sorprendió al ver aquella escena, su rostro cambio a uno de depresión sintiendo su corazón partirse en pedazos como si un puñetazo golpeará un cristal y se rompe. Se salió de la clase dirigiéndose al vestuario de los chicos, a lo que acto seguido dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared con enojo._

_-"¿¡Por qué no se lo pedí antes de irme a aquella escuela militar!? ¿¡Por qué!?"_

_Minutos después de desahogarse de lo que vio se dirigía a su clase, pero en mitad del pasillo se encontró con el maestro Boris que le pidió llevar unos formularios al Sr. Farres. Sin mucho interés, aceptó ayudarlo yendo al aula B para aclarar sus sentimientos._

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

-¿Y a ti como te fue el año pasado?- Pregunto el chico comiendo su helado mientras miraba a Namine.

-Pues la verdad me fue bien, hice muchas amigas que me apoyaron cuando tú y Jun os vinisteis aquí. También, me ayudaron en mi entrenamiento hasta tener este resultado, pero me sintió mal irme de allí dejándolas solas.- Agacha la cabeza impidiendo ver sus ojos marrones porque el flequillo los tapaba y parando de andar igual que el militar.- Pero sinceramente, estoy feliz de estar aquí porque vuelvo a estar junto a ti y mi hermana.- Comento la joven mirando a su mejor amigo que estaba sorprendido de sus palabra.

-Namine…- Kentin sin pensárselo dos veces la abraza con mucho cariño apegándola más a él haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco.- Yo…también te echaba de menos.

Namine no se esperaba oír esas cosas del castaño pero al sentir que la abrazo un poco más fuerte pero con delicadeza, ella lo correspondió con una dulce sonrisa que a Kentin le gusto verlo en esos labios. Al separarse un poco, se miraron cara a cara y la chica empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Preguntó mirando con el ceño fruncido por la risa de su amiga.

-Jajaja, no, es que estas manchado de chocolate la cara.

-¿Por dónde?

-Espera, que te lo quito.- Saca un pañuelo de su bolso y se acerca un poco más a la cara de Kentin para quitarle la mancha. Los ojos verdes de Kentin no paraban de mirar detalladamente la cara de la chica que antes no se había fijado.

- "Ahora que me fijo más de cerca, sus ojos son más grandes que los de Jun, las pestañas largas…"- Pensaba sorprendido por su belleza.-"Y esos labios…me pregunto a que sabrán"- Dirigió la vista hacia los labios de Namine que eran finos teniendo la forma de un corazón.- "¿Serán dulces como su personalidad? ¿¡Pero qué me pasa!?"- En ese momento ve como la chica se aleja con una sonrisa angelical haciendo que su se pusiera mas rojo que el pelo de Jun y Castiel.- "¡Q-que guapa se ve cuando sonríe! Como no pude fijarme antes…"

-¿Volvemos a casa?- La pregunta de la castaña le saco de sus pensamientos viendo la puesta del Sol.- Ya va anochecer.

Al llegar a la casa de la joven, los dos se despidieron pero al entrar la castaña se encontró con su hermana con una sonrisa picara comenzando hacerle preguntas sobre el chico.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Al día siguiente, las gemelas llegaron al instituto hablando sobre cómo convencer a los dos amigos para tocar en el concierto. En ese momento ven al victoriano que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno hasta que se acerca las dos.

-¡Buenos días Lysandro! ¡Te he encontrado en un buen momento!- Saludaron las dos al peli plateado que las mira confundido.

-¿Me necesitabas para algo?

-Veras, la directo no tiene suficientes fondos recaudados del instituto y tiene pensado en quitarnos actividades para conseguir lo que necesita…- Explicaba Namine todo lo que le conto la periodista dejando al chico pensando.

-¿En serio?

-Así que me preguntaba si podríamos organizar un concierto para remediar eso.

-¡Sería una excelente idea! Pero me parece extraño que algún grupo tocara de forma gratuita.- Comento Lysandro con una sonrisa.

-Y pensábamos en tu grupo…con Castiel.- Dijo Jun un poco sonrojada imaginándose como tocarían en un concierto.

-Oh, no he visto esas cosas desde ese punto…

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con participar?

-Claramente. Si puedo ayudar y divertirme a la vez, sería un desperdicio rechazarlo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!- Saltaban las dos hermanas de alegría pero Lysandro interrumpió el momento.

-Sin embargo, no soy el único para convencer. Si Castiel no acepta, no avanzaremos mucho al no ser…- No pudo terminar la frase por la interrupción de la oji marrón.

-¡Eso déjamelo a mí!- Saca su móvil y marca un número colocando en su oreja derecha mirando con una sonrisa.

-_¿Diga? ¿Quién es?_- Se oía una voz ruda de una chica por el móvil.

-Hola Lyli, soy Nami.

-_¡Nami! ¿Qué tal te va en Sweet Amoris?_

-La verdad bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvierais aquí.

-_Lo sé, ¡te echamos de menos! Bueno ¿Qué querías?_

-Quería saber si podías venir a tocar con tu grupo en mi instituto.

_Continuara…_

_**Fin del capítulo seis :3 Ya salió nombrada la primera Oc de las lectoras *saltando de alegría* Como dije anteriormente, poco a poco saldrán y algunas dentro de poco :) ah, otra cosa antes de que me olvide. Me gustaría saber, si os gustaría que hubiera Lemon para que tenga un poco de pasión xD Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión antes de hacer uno y os incomode (Podéis enviarlo en el review o mensaje privado). Bueno, eso quería informarlos y preguntar xD Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. (Me alegra mucho que os guste este fic ¡Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón!) **_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, lo subo hoy porque pude adelantar estos días, pero una amiga mía me invito a su fiesta que fue por la noche y termino muy tarde :P (por las mañanas antes de ir a clase n.n"). Por el lado bueno el capítulo esta para hoy. También vi vuestros votos de poner escenas de sexuales…decidida hacerlo pero cada uno será en distintos lugares (Los que pueda y quiera que lo haga con su Oc). Gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

_Capitulo 7_

En otro pueblo lejos del Instituto Sweet Amoris, se encuentra el Instituto Love Chocolat. Famoso por tener enseñanza mayor y Alianza con los institutos de los otros pueblos.

En el patio trasero se encontraba una chica de cabello largo de color negro, ojos azul zafiro como el brillo de un cristal hermoso y piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana. Vestía una camiseta roja de mangas cortas, llevando el lado derecho caído mostrando el hombro y unos shorts negros con un dibujo de una calavera plateada en la izquierda. Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga.

-¿Tocar en Sweet Amoris?- Pregunto la pelinegra sin creerse la petición que le estaba pidiendo.

-_Sí, para tener canciones de dos grupos muy buenos. Recuerda que eres la cantante del equipo._

-¿Quién es el cantante del otro grupo?

-_Lo sabrás cuando vengas, si quieres participar._

_-_Mmm…está bien, tocaremos pero con una condición…

-_¿Cuál es esa condición?_

-Jejeje…Si voy, tienes que…- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En la sala de delegados una chica pelinegra con reflejos rojos que resaltaban a la luz del Sol que traspasaba por las ventanas, sus ojos verde oscuro como el bosque más profundo y vestida con una camiseta violeta claro de manga larga abierta por la parte de abajo mostrando su ombligo y unos pantalones largos de color blanco ajustados. Miraba un formulario con atención hasta que una persona entro en la sala haciendo que la mirada de la delegada fuera dirigida a la recién llegada.

-Lylian, ¿sucede algo?- Pregunto la oji verde sorprendida de ver a la pelinegra ahí.

- Sofia, tenemos que irnos.- Comento con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de la delegada y saliendo de la sala con rapidez.

-¿Irnos a donde?- No entendía que le pasaba a la oji azul.- ¿Y a donde vamos?

-Primero quiero reuniros a todas y así poder hablar con la directora.

-¿Con la directora? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Ahora te lo explicare todo.- Para de caminar quedando enfrente de una puerta con el cartel que pone "Salón de actos" y abre la puerta encontrándose con una chica tocando el piano.- ¡Juliette, te estaba buscando!

La nombrada dejo de tocar el piano y dirigió su mirada a las dos pelinegras que entraron. La chica tiene el cabello verde que le llegaba hasta la cintura de ojos amarillos como el oro y llevando un vestido con la parte baja voluminosa de color azul marino llegándole hasta las rodillas, una chaquetilla negra de manga larga cubriendo su cuello con los bordes de dibujos de rosas y zapatos de lolita del mismo color con una rosa blanca.

-Oh, Lylian y Sofia.- Saluda la joven con una radiante sonrisa.-¿necesitáis algo?

-Sí, vente con nosotras.-La respuesta de Lylian dejo confusa a la peli verde frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A dónde si se puede saber?

-Vamos a….-Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los altavoces del instituto, entendiendo que la directora iba a hablar.

-_**"Señoritas Towshed,Pascaud,Bakeer y Grey. Acudan a mi despacho."**_

Las tres chicas se miraron sin entender a que se debe ese aviso de la directora y sin pensarlo dos veces caminaron dirección al despacho.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**_Mientras en Sweet Amoris_**.O.O.O.O.O**__

Nathaniel y Namine buscaban a la directora para pedirle la autorización de hacer el concierto, sin embargo llevaban media hora corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta que entraron al Aula B y la vieron leyendo unos formularios.

-¡Hola Señora!- Saludo el rubio llamando la atención de la mujer mayor.- ¡Namine ha tenido una idea para recaudar algunos fondos para poder realizar excursiones! Los alumnos quieren organizar un concierto…

-¿Un concierto? ¿Queréis pagar a un grupo para que toque en instituto?- Pregunto la directora frunciendo el ceño.

¡No, tocarían alumnos del mismo instituto y pregunte a otro de mi antiguo instituto!- Respondió Namine a lo que la directora empezó a pensarlo.

-Pero eso está fuera de lugar. Para qué toque el otro grupo tendría que hablar con la directora del otro instituto, ¡se podría formar un lio como paso en la carrera de orientación!

-¡Esta vez nos ocupamos nosotros y no pasara como en la anterior!- Dijo con seriedad mirando a la directora.- ¡Se lo prometo!

-No pienso financiar otro acontecimiento más de ese tipo.

-¡No tiene que pagar nada! ¡Podemos arreglárnoslas nosotros mismos!- Esto sorprendió mucho a la mujer a lo que le sonrio.

-Oh…En ese caso, háganlo si quieren, pero os aviso que si hay un problema por el proyecto, os vais a enterar conmigo. ¡El instituto esta sin fondos!- Comento la directora seria haciendo que los dos jóvenes sintieran un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradecieron los dos saliendo y salieron del aula dejando a la directora con sus asuntos.

Los dos se miraron y chocaron los cinco con una gran sonrisa. Caminaban por el pasillo para encontrar a Jun y Rosalya para darles las buenas noticias.

-¡Bien dicho Namine! ¡Ahora podemos realizar el acontecimiento con todo lo que tenemos!-Comento el rubio con una sonrisa pero la castaña estaba un poco preocupada.

-Todo…sería casi. Esperemos que Rosalya haya encontrado un lugar que se pueda celebrar el concierto.

-¡No te preocupes, seguro que ya encontró uno!- Animó a la castaña dándole una palmada en el hombro con una radiante sonrisa.

La oji marrón mira a Nathaniel dedicándole una dulce sonrisa haciendo que se sonroje un poco y mirara a otro lado intentado ocultar sus mejillas coloradas.

-Por cierto Namine, ¿Cómo has podido llegar a convencer a la directora y a la del otro instituto?- Pregunto con curiosidad mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos.

-Eso es un…se-cre-to.- Respondió la chica levantando el dedo índice moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de negación mientras guiña un ojo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

-¡Jo, dímelo!- Pedía el rubio abrazando a la castaña que estaba riendo por la actitud del delegado.- ¡Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie!

-Está bien, te lo diré pero esto será entre tú y yo.- Comento Namine dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos color miel de Nathaniel que la miraba con una sonrisa.- En mi anterior instituto, yo…

-¡Namine! ¡Nathaniel!- Fue interrumpida por el grito de la pelirroja que venía corriendo a los dos nombrados.

- ¡J-Jun!- Se separo del abrazo del rubio sonrojada por si su hermana pensara cosas sobre ellos.- ¿S-sucede algo?

-¡Sí! Veras…Lysandro, Kim, Alexy, Violeta, Iris y yo fuimos en busca de Castiel para convencerlo de que tocará en el concierto porque cuando fui yo me dijo que no.-Los dos afirmaban con la cabeza mientras Jun seguía contándolo.- Entonces cuando fuimos todos juntos conseguimos convencerlo de que tocará.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Pregunto Nathaniel confundido por la preocupación de la pelirroja.

-Cierto, que toque en el concierto es algo bueno.-Dijo Namine con la misma expresión que el rubio.

-Pues…que no puede toca sin un ampli, ya que su guitarra es eléctrica y sin ampli es inútil que pueda tocar.

_Continuara…_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 ¡Por fin, conseguí que apareciera las primeras Ocs! (Espero que os guste chicas n.n me ha costado un poco en verle la ropa adecuada para cada una xD ) Ya está cerca el concierto y…¿cuál es el secretito de Namine como para que consiguiera convencer a la directora? Eso se sabrá en los próximos capítulos ;) **__**Bueno, eso quería informarlos xD Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, lo subo hoy porque pude adelantar estos días, (por las mañanas antes de ir a clase n.n"). Gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

_**Los personajes de CDM pertenece a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capitulo 8_

Tras oír la mala noticia del ampli para la guitarra de Castiel, los dejo un poco extraviados hasta que la castaña chasqueo los dedos entendiendo que le vino una idea.

-Podríamos pedir a toda la gente que participe para comprarle uno.- Comento viendo a los otros pensando sobre su idea.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto Jun un poco preocupada.

-Por supuesto. Pregunta a los demás si quieren para que Castiel pueda tocar, si todos participamos conseguiremos ahorrar.- Saca de su cartera pequeña un billete de 10$ dándoselo a su hermana.- Esta es mi parte.

-¡Gracias Nami!

-Me gustaaria participar, pero mi hermana necesitaba dinero para un móvil. Así que se lo preste.- Dijo el delegado un poco avergonzado.

-Oh, qué pena.- Dijeron las gemelas con tristeza.- Bueno, no te preocupes Nath.

-¡Siempre puedes pedírselo!

-Ja ja, que gracioso…En fin, yo voy a seguir ahorrando para el ampli. ¡Nos vemos después!- Se despidió la pelirroja siguiendo su camino por el pasillo quedándose los dos solos.

-Bueno, yo también me voy. Tengo que seguir arreglando los formularios de los alumnos nuevos que están llegando este curso.- Se despide Nathaniel con una sonrisa mientras se va dirección a la sala de delegados.- Hasta luego.

-¡Adios, Nath!- En instante ve acercarse Alexy, Violetta y Rosalya hacia ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede hacer el concierto?- Pregunto el peli azul brillándole los ojos con emoción.

-¡Claro!- Responde Namine con una gran sonrisa al ver a los chicos chocándose los cincos.- Sin embargo, tenemos un problema…

-Es el ampli que necesita Castiel para tocar ¿verdad?- Dijo Rosalya dejando sorprendida a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, le dimos dinero para participar.- Comento la dibujante con una sonrisa tímida.- Nos hace mucha ilusión que se realizará el concierto.

-Por cierto Namine, ¿Cuándo vendrá el otro grupo? ¿Y quiénes son?- Pregunto el chico poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza mirando a la nombrada.

-Son unas amigas mías de mi antiguo instituto. Me dijeron que venían hoy con la directora

-¿Son tan buenas tocando y cantando como tú dijiste?- Pregunto la peli plateada con curiosidad a lo que la oji marrón.- ¡Perfecto!¡Voy a poder sacar fotos y venderlas a los fans de Lysandro y de tus amigas!

-Ja ja…Rosalya, la futura mujer de negocios o paparazi.- Comento haciendo reír a sus amigos hasta que escucha una voz que le resulta familiar.

-Entonces serias nuestra manager.- Todos se viraron, allí se encontraban cuatro chicas con una sonrisa formada en sus labios.- ¿Te gustaría Nami?

-¡Chicas!- Grito Namine corriendo hacia ellas dándoles un abrazo con alegría.- ¡Me alegra que estéis aquí!

-¡Nosotras también te echábamos de menos!- Dijeron todas a las vez mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga hasta que se separaron para presentarlas.

-Chicos, estas chicas son Lylian, Juliette, Sofia y France. Ellas son el grupo que os hable.

-Encantado de conócelos. Yo me llamo Alexy, ellas Rosalya y Violetta.- Saludaron las nombradas con una dulce sonrisa al igual que las recién llegadas.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar a organizar el acontecimiento.- Comento la oji amarillo con emoción a lo que todos afirmaron levantando la mano.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **_Pasando las horas _**.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Todos estaban recogiendo las cosas que había en el sótano, donde se iba a realizar el concierto. Namine pidió ayuda a los chicos ya que eran muchas cosas y algunas pesaban mucho. Los chicos formaron pareja con las recién llegadas, excepto Alexy, Violetta y France que se encargaban de hacer carteles.

Mientras recogían las cosas, los chicos hablaban con las chicas haciendo preguntas sobre cómo empezó su amistad con Namine, a lo que cada una le contaba cómo surgió.

-Bien chicos, ya está todo limpio. Vamos a descansar un rato.- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa mientras llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de plástico con comida.

-¡Al fin! ¡Unos minutos para estirar mis piernas!- Comento Castiel quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose al lado de su amigo victoriano.

-Vosotros descansa, yo voy a llevar estas últimas cajas a la 2ª planta.-Dijo Namine llevando dos cajas en sus brazos dispuesta a irse.

-Espera Namine, te ayudo.- Se levanta la pelinegra acercándose a la chica cogiendo la caja que tenía encima de la otra.- ¡Vamos!

Las dos amigas empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la 2ª planta y siguieron al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la sala de ciencias. Lylian dejo su caja allí mientras la castaña esperaba a que saliera, pero no se percatan que cierta rubia y sus amigas las vigilaban. Las tres pasan corriendo al baño de chicas que había enfrente sin ser vistas por Namine, en ese momento, la oji azul saca de su bolso una botella de agua quitándole la tapa y echa el líquido transparente por el suelo formando un charco. En ese instante, escucha las voces de las dos chicas acercándose haciendo que el grupo se escondieran dentro del baño.

-La verdad, el instituto es grande, pero el nuestro es mucho más.-Comento la pelinegra mirando todo su alrededor mientras su amiga iba delante de ella con la caja.- Y todo fue gracias a ti, Nami.

-Je je je… ¿yo? ¡Qué va! ¡Fuimos todos juntos!- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras cargaba la caja.

-¿Y ellos saben que eres la ex delegada de Chocolat Love?

-No, no me gustaría que llamar tanto la atención.

-¿Y de amores? ¿Hay alguno que este coladito por tus encantos?- Pregunto Lylian con una sonrisa picara.

-Los chicos de aquí son guapos, pero ninguno parece interesarle. Sin embargo, parece que a ti te ha salido un pretendiente.- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Armin? Es un chico muy majo y le gustan mucho los videojuegos.- Comento la oji azul con una sonrisa.- Una pregunta Nami, ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu novio?

-Siendo sincera, me gustaría que…- La oji marrón no pudo terminar su frase porque pisa un charco de agua que hizo se resbalase con la caja en sus manos.

-¡NAMINE!- Grito la pelinegra corriendo hacia su amiga para que no cayera de cara.

Namine cerró los ojos con fuerza para recibir el golpe contra el suelo, pero ese golpe no llego. Sintió como alguien le agarro por muñeca derecha mientras con la otra mano la tiene rodeada por la cintura de la joven haciendo que los dos cuerpos estuvieran pegados.

A diferencia de la oji azul que miraba sorprendida al chico que abrazaba a la castaña, esto le hizo sentir emoción de que fuera cosa del amor.

-Un poco mas y te hubieras rotó tu pequeña nariz.- Namine abrió los ojos al oír la voz de la persona que la salvo, al levantar la mirada hacia arriba se encontró con unos ojos verdes que conocía al dueño.

-K-Kentin…- Solo podía decir la chica sorprendida de ver al chico en ese momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el castaño a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza mientras que él la tenía todavía agarrada.- Me alegra saberlo.- Sonríe con ternura encontrándose con los grandes ojos chocolate, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese segundo.- "_¿Qué me pasa? Me siento un idiota delante de Namine_"

-Eh…Kentin, ¿podrías soltarme?- Pregunto Namine sacando de sus pensamientos al militar que se percata del agarre en la cintura de la joven.

-P-Perdona Namine, n-no era mi intención meter m-mano.- Tartamudeo Kentin soltando a la joven.

-No te preocupes. Y gracias por salvarme.- Comento Namine cogiendo la caja y lo mira con una dulce sonrisa.-Voy a seguir con el trabajo. ¡Vamos Lylian! ¡Nos vemos Kentin!- Se despide la castaña seguida por detrás a su amiga mientras el chico se despide bajando las escaleras.

-¿¡Quién es ese chico!?- Pregunto Lylian con una gran sonrisa.-¡Podría ser tu chico ideal!

-Lo dudo mucho. Él ya ama a otra persona…

- No digas eso, Nami. ¿Por qué no intentas enamorarlo…?- No termino la frase porque la nombrada se detiene y la mira con una expresión seria pero a la vez triste. En esas expresiones se percata de una cosa.- No me digas que ese chico….

-Exacto…así que no insistas en que le dé una oportunidad. Yo…ya no siento nada por él, solo lo veo como un amigo. Nada más de eso…

-"_Se que lo estas ocultando Namine. Todavía no le has olvido, pero no lo quieres admitir…_"- Pensaba la pelinegra mirando a su amiga que seguía caminado dirigiéndose a la otra clase que se encontraba en el otro lado.- "_Juro por Hyrule, que haré que admitas tus verdaderos sentimientos a él._"

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 Ya está el concierto a la vuelta de la esquina…¿Cómo ira las cosas? ¿Cuál será el trato que hicieron Lylian y Namine? Próximamente xD También quería informarles que después de la próxima semana, empieza la semana de carnavales y tendré tiempo para subir dos o tres capítulos n.n **__**Bueno, eso quería informarlos xD Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, lo subo hoy porque he estado un poco liada estos dos días anteriores T.T (el viernes tuve examen de Historia de España y ayer por San Valentín, que mi prima y mi madre querían ver "50 sombras de Grey") Por ello os pido un millón de disculpas y subiré otro capítulo pronto en modo de disculpa. Quiero dar gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

_**Los personajes de CDM pertenece a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capitulo 9_

Mientras que la zona del jardín, un chico de pelo verde al igual que sus ojos llevaba un saco de semillas el huerto que hizo para plantarlas. Para su sorpresa, se encuentra a tres personas que estaban hablando sobre cómo iban hacer el cartel para el concierto.

-Alexy y Violetta, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto el jardinero llamando la atención de los dos nombrados.

-Oh Jade, perdónanos por no decirte nada. Pero necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo para pensar- Se disculpo la peli violeta agachando la cabeza haciendo reír al chico.

-Je je je…no pasa nada. Solo me sorprendió verlos por aquí.- En ese momento mira que hay otra persona que le daban la espalda.- ¿Quién es esa? ¿Es nueva?

-Oh no. Es una amiga de Namine, viene de otro instituto.- Dice Alexy mirando a la joven que estaba dibujando.- ¡France, ven un momento!

La nombrada deja de dibujar y se levanta del sitio, dejando su blog allí. Jade se sorprende al ver lo bellísima que era, el pelo blanco llegándole hasta las caderas y unos ojos de azul claro como el cielo. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo de color celeste y una falda negra con un encaje de cuadrados blancos y negros, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas conjuntando con unas mallas celestes y unos botines negros.

-H-Hola, me llamo France Grey.- Se presento la joven con una sonrisa tímida haciendo que el jardinero se sonrojara un poco.

- Y-Yo soy J-Jade, e-encantado de conocerte.- Tartamudeo el joven con una radiante sonrisa.- _"¡Que chica tan hermosa! ¡Es como si hubiera nacido del Rocío!"_

- ¡Gracias, igualmente!

- Bueno, quería pregúntalos ¿Qué hacéis dibujando aquí?

-Es que veras…- Alexy empezó a contarle sobre el concierto al peli verde que estaba interesándole en ir al concierto.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **_Mientras en el aula B _**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Un pelinegro estaba mirando por todo el suelo del aula con preocupación de como si estuviera buscando algo. En ese instante entra Lylian y ve al gamer en el suelo buscando.

-¿Qué haces Armin?- Pregunto la chica con una ceja levantada mirándolo un poco extraño.- ¿Perdiste el cerebro?

-¡Qué va! Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando un juego.

-¿Un juego? ¿Es que siempre juegas en clases?- Pregunto con seriedad pero en sus adentros se sentía alegre.- "_¡Qué bien, que bien! ¡Es un gamer como yo, no soy la única!_"

-¿Dónde la abre metido para no encontrarlo por aquí? ¡Esto es peor que conseguir las ochos paginas de Slenderman!- Comento el pelinegro un poco enfadado haciendo que la chica se riera.

-Espera un momento…-La chica abre su mochila sacando un disco que estaba metido en una funda de plástico y se lo muestra al oji azul.- ¿Es este juego el que buscabas?

-¡Sí!- Respondió Armin quitándole el juego entre las manos de Lylian y dirigirse a su sitio empezando a jugar.

La oji azul se quedo inmóvil por la velocidad del gamer quitándole el juego, decidió acercarse al chico que no se percata de la presencia de la chica. Lylian intento hablarle, en ese momento el chico mira detrás suyo encontrándose con la mirada azul zafiro de la chica sin que los dos se percatasen la escasa cercanía de sus labios.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Pregunto Armin ofreciéndole su PSP.

-¿Qué? Oh no, gracias pero no me gustaría que perdieras tu partida.- Negó la joven con una sonrisa.- "_No me gustaría que mi fama de ser una chica rebelde se pierda porque me gusta un monto el anime y los juegos_"

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, apareciendo una chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos. Los dos pelinegros miraron a la recién llegada que estaba preocupada.

-Jun, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la joven con seriedad.

-Pues veras, resulta que Castiel me pregunto que si en su grupo solo estaban él y Lysandro. Entonces fui a Lysandro para saber que necesitaba para su grupo y me dijo que necesita un baterista y un segundo guitarrista, pero duda contar con sus contactos de tocar en un instituto…Y por eso, estoy preguntando a todos si saben tocar algún instrumento.- Comento Jun viendo que el gamer le sonríe.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un genio tocando la batería!- Dijo el chico a lo que las dos sorprendidas.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es genial, estaba buscando a alguien que sepa tocarla!- Exclamó la pelirroja con emoción.- ¿Estas de ser capaz de tocar con Catiel y Lysandro?

-¡Espera a verla en acción!

-¡De acuerdo, estoy impaciente!

Después de aquella conversación, el pelinegro volvió al instituto con una guitarra que dejo a todos sin comentarios. El motivo es muy fácil, la guitarra no era real sino del juego de "Guitar Hero". Esto causo una discusión en el grupo de los chicos, que llego a solucionar a la participación de Iris como segunda guitarrista y de Nathaniel como baterista, a lo que le molesto al pelirrojo pero se tenía que aguantarlo.

Hasta que llego el día del concierto, todos estaban nerviosos al ver el sótano lleno por la gente de los dos institutos.

-¡Wow! ¡Hay mucha gente para una sitio bastante amplia!- Comento Jun mirando detrás del escenario a la gente saltando con emoción y luego mira al grupo ya vestidos, en especial a su novio que se veía más sexy con la camiseta rota mostrando los abdominales bien formados.- ¿Estáis listos?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a subir al escenario, oyéndose los gritos de la gente con emoción de que empezara la música.

-¡Espera un momento Jun!- La nombrada dirigió la mirada a la dueña de esa voz.

-Rosalya, ¿Qué sucede?

-Toma, te hice un traje especial para ti como agradecimiento por el concierto.- Dijo la peli plateada mostrándole un vestido de una tela rara de color rojo, combinando con un dibujo en negro y unas botas planas rojas como la tela.

-¡Oh, Rosalya!- Abraza a la joven que en pocos segundos lo corresponde con una sonrisa.- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me lo voy a poner para mostrárselo a la gente de tus lindas vestimentas!

- No hay de que agradecérmelo.- Comento Rosalya con un sonrojo leve.- Por cierto, ¿Namine y sus amigas ya están listas?

-Vi a las chicas arriba pero no sé donde esta mi hermana.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 Ya está el concierto pero ¿qué pasara ahora?¿Donde está Namine? Próximamente xD Esta semana estoy de vacaciones por carnavales (En Tenerife, Canarias) intentare subir otro capítulo por la tardanza mía n.n **__**Bueno, eso quería informarlos xD Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Os envió unos felices carnavales y San Valentín desde Canarias y España! **_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, lo subo hoy en forma de disculpa por la tardanza y el sábado subiré el siguiente. Quiero dar gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta!**_

_**Los personajes de CDM pertenece a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capitulo 10_

-¿Namine?- Llamaba France mirando por todas las aulas de la primera planta.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica?

En ese instante, ve a acercarse dos chicos que estaban charlando sobre los ensayos de los chicos los días anteriores. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al peli verde vestido con una camiseta verde oscuro con grandes letras blancas con unas rosas roja, mientras que el otro chico llevaba una camiseta roja de tirantes y una playera blanca con un dibujo de alas de ángel en la espalda.

-Jade, Kentin, ¡Que alegría me hace veros por aquí!- Comento la joven con una sonrisa, llamando su atención.

-France, no esperaba verte por aquí.- Dijo el militar con una sonrisa.- Y veo que estas lista para sacar fotos a los grupos.

-¡Sí, me gusta mucho!- Mostro su cámara de fotos con emoción.

-¿Pero no se supone que es en el sótano?- Pregunto Jade mirando confundido de ver a la chica.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que estoy buscando a Nami.

-¿Namine?- Pregunto Kentin confuso.- Creí que ella estaba con las demás.

-Pues no…a lo mejor tuvo algún problema…- En ese mismo momento, se escucha los gritos de la gente.- Ir al sótano que ya va a comenzar el concierto, rápido.

-Espera un momento France.- Dijo Jade mirando a la peli plateada que estaba empujando a los dos por la espalda.- ¿No vienes con…?

-No te preocupes por mí, Jade. Voy a esperar a que llegue Nami.- Respondió con una dulce sonrisa que puso nervioso al joven jardinero que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- V-Vale…y-ya nos vamos al sotano.- Tartamudeo el peli verde caminando por el largo pasillo con Kentin que estaba un poco deprimido de no ver a la castaña en el concierto.- ¡No preocupes Kentin! ¡Nos unimos con los demás, sobre todo con tu amada Jun!- El oji verde miro al su amigo mostrándole una sonrisa disimulando su depresión.

-"_Todavía la gente piensa que me gusta Jun…pero la verdad es que lo que siento por ella es amor maternal…_"- Pensaba el militar recordando como trataba a la pelirroja para llamar su atención antes de irse a la escuela militar.

La dibujante miraba como los dos chicos se alejaban del sitio hasta desaparecer de su vista. Al oír una voz femenina llamándola, dirigió su mirada al otro lado del pasillo viendo a la chica que estaba buscando todo ese tiempo.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

El grupo de los chicos estaba yendo muy bien para haber pasado unas horas. Rosalya no paraba de sacar fotos admirando el diseño de la vestimenta que hizo su amado Leight. La gente no paraba de bailar mientras algunos bebían unos refrescos y charlaban, allí se encontraban el grupo de las amigas de Namine que charlaban con los chicos.

-Qué raro, Nami no ha llegado todavía.- Comento Lylian mirando a la entrada, eso hizo entristecer mas a Kentin.

-Paciencia Lylian…veras que llegara a tiempo de vernos tocar.- Animaba Sofia con una radiante sonrisa y luego mira a la peli verde.- ¿Verdad Juliette?

La chica no respondía porque no paraba de mirar a Lysandro que estaba cantando y se oían los gritos de sus fans girls diciendo que fuera su novio. La chica no pudo evitar echar malas miradas a las jóvenes.- "_¿Cómo se atreven a decir esas a la persona que me demostró que una persona victoriana puede ser algo especial?_"

-¡De eso nada, monada!- Las chicas miran a una chica de cabello rubio con algunas partes teñidas de rosa en las puntas, lo lleva atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos son de color violeta claro.

Vestida con un vestido de cuello alto de color violeta oscuro y blanco de tirantes adornado con encaje negro, perlas de bisutería y una flor azul con una calavera en el centro de la flor. Debajo del vestido lleva una blusa negra con mangas bombachas.- ¡Lysandro es MIO!- Dijo exclamando en mayúsculas la última palabra.

-"_Que Yandere la chica para ser tan pequeña. Debe ser la fan número 1 de Lysandro._"- Juliette no paraba de mirar a la joven lolita, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar que alguien le toca con delicadeza el hombro derecho.

-Vamos, que ya llego Namine y France.- Susurro la oji azul dirigiéndose al escenario seguida de Sofia.

Al cruzarse con la joven sintió un escalofrió por la columna vertebral como si alguien le acercarse algo frío. Cuando llegaron, los chicos empezaban a bajar con orgullo de haber visto animada a la gente con sus canciones.

-¡A ver si superas en el ritmo, enana plana!- Presumio Castiel con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya lo veras, menstruación!- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad dejando sorprendido al rockero ante su apodo.

-Nosotras tenemos algo más que vosotros no tenéis.- Comento la delegada del otro instituto dejando confundidos a los tres jóvenes.

-Ya lo veréis ahora cuando toquemos.- Estas palabras de la oji ámbar, se quedaron más confusos mientras las chicas subían al escenario y cogían sus respetivos instrumentos.

Lylian se acerco al micrófono, empezando a saludar con la mano levantada.- ¡Hola Instituto de Sweet Amoris!- Todos los alumnos del instituto mencionados saltaron con emoción.- ¡Instituto de Chocolat Love!- Fue el turno del otro instituto saltar de emoción hasta que pararon para que la pelinegra siguiera hablando.

-Como la mayoría de ellos saben, que hoy tenemos a alguien que echabais de menos…- Todos miraban confundidos a otros ante este último comentario.- ¡Y esta será la primera canción para presentar nuestra música!

Todos empezaron a gritar, pero cambio al verse el sótano completamente oscuro. En ese instante, el suelo del escenario se empezó a iluminarse de una luz azul celeste que luego otras enfocaron a las cortinas mostrando la sombra de una chica que todos se preguntaban quien era.

_**What can I do for you?**_

En ese momento suena la guitarra combinando con el teclado electrónico mientras entraba al escenario una chica castaña que vestía un top morado oscuro con adornos blancos y una minifalda negro de encaje. Lleva botas altas marrones y antebrazos morados.

-¡¿N-NAMINE?!- Gritaron los chicos y las chicas de Sweet Amoris mirando con la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa de la joven.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 La sorpresa de ver a la hermana de Jun en el escenario cantando, es inesperado xD Espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n **__**Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de que os gusta los capítulos! *Ojitos de gatito inocente*.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos, supuestamente el capitulo anterior era el de esta semana pero en esta semana de carnavales…me dio tiempo para hacer otro n.n Quiero dar gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta! (Aviso: las letras negritas que veáis son de una canción) **_

_**Los personajes de CDM pertenece a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capitulo 11_

-Namine…- Solo pudo decir la pelirroja sorprendida de ver a su hermana en el escenario.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe cantar de ese modo?- Pregunto Kentin con la cara roja como el pelo de Castiel y Jun juntos.

-Parece que no soy el único que tenía fans.- Dijo el victoriano con una sonrisa y todos miran como la gente gritaba más que antes.- Nos ha superado.

**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart****  
><strong>**I can see a place that's something like this****  
><strong>**Every now and then I don't know what to do****  
><strong>**Still I know that I can never go back**

La joven Drawing seguía cantando mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música, mientras las chicas seguían tocando los instrumentos con una gran sonrisa mirando a su amiga. France y Rosalya seguía sacando fotos a toda la gente que bailaban, que estaban en grupos o parejas, una de ellas fueron los dos pelirrojos.

**But the things I've seen****  
><strong>**In those hazy dreams****  
><strong>**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now****  
><strong>**Everything's so different****  
><strong>**That it brings me to my knees**

Kentin estaba mirando a la castaña de como mejoro su talento al baile, pero no se esperaba que también cantara tan bien. En ese momento, se acuerda aquel día que las gemelas y él se dijeron que le gustaría hacer al entrar en el instituto.

_***Flashback: años atrás***_

_En un pequeño parque se encontraban tres niños sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, debido al calor que hacía. Los tres comían un helado de su sabor favorito hasta que vieron pasar un grupito de adolescentes que conversaban y reían._

_-Ya me gustaría estar en el instituto.- Comento una pequeña Jun con el cabello largo pelirroja._

_-Y yo…así podríamos hacernos más populares.-Dijo una Namine de peli corto y rosado mientras se colocaba bien las gafas._

_-Cuando entremos en el instituto… ¿Qué queréis hacer para ser conocidas?- Pregunto Ken con curiosidad por saber de su amada Jun._

_-La verdad no me interesa ser popular, pero si pasara…me gustaría que fuera por mi carácter de rebelde.- Comento la oji amarilla con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al chico.- ¿Y tú,Ken?_

_-¿Y-Yo? P-pues me gustaría…ser muy popular para atraer a la chica de mis sueños.- Comento sonrojándose mientras jugaba con sus dedos mientras que Jun lo miraba sin entender a que se refería y Namine se puso roja como un tomate._

_-Nami, ¿tú que harás?- Miro a la peli rosa que estaba en su mundo de amor._

_-¡A mí me encantaría ser la mejor bailarina del instituto!- Dijo comenzando a bailar con alegría a lo que la miraban._

_-Pero primero tienes que perder esa barriguita si quieres entrar al grupito…_

_-¡Eso no tiene que importar Jun!- la peli rosa mira al joven y se sonroja con una dulce sonrisa.- Porque si la persona que aprecias te acepta, no tienes porque cambiar…_

_***Fin del Flasback***_

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me****  
><strong>**I won't give in to it****  
><strong>**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go****  
><strong>**I hear your voice calling out to me,****  
><strong>**"You'll never be alone."**

-"_Que recuerdos...desde que entramos al instituto, no le preste tanta atención_"- Miro a su amiga pelirroja que estaba jugando con su novio quitándole la bebida.- "_Me enamore de Jun, pero… ¿era amor de verdad? ¿O maternal?_"- Se preguntaba sin percatarse de que Iris lo llamaba una y otra vez.

**What can I do for you?**

Tras cantar esa última frase las luces enfocaron a la castaña empezando a salir un humo que se veía azul por las luces mientras todo se oscureció.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir al concierto y disfrutad con las chicas!- Grito con alegría Namine oyendo los aplausos y silbidos de los chicos mientras bajaba del escenario dejando a las chicas seguir con el concierto.

La oji marrón pasaba entre la multitud con rapidez, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Al llegar a donde estaban los chicos las chicas se acercaron a ella con los ojos iluminados.

-Namine, ¡Cantas de maravilla!- Comento Melody cogiéndole las manos con una sonrisa.

-Q-Que va…Je je je.- Ríe la joven un poco avergonzada.

-Y esa manera de bailar… ¿Quién te enseño?

-N-Nadie. Lo…-Pero no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por Armin y Alexy que la cogieron y la pusieron en medio de ellos para sacarse una foto.

Eso hizo que las chicas se enojaran y empezara una pelea de tira y afloja con los brazos de Namine, quien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Pero para su sorpresa, el militar la agarro por la cintura haciendo que los gemelos y las chicas soltaran los brazos de la chica.

-Kentin…-Dijo Namine sorprendida de la actitud del castaño.

-¡Dejarla descansar un poco!- Comento el joven molesto por la actitud de los demás mientras tenía agarrada a su mejor amiga.- ¡Ven!

Todos se quedaron mirando a la "parejita" que se dirigía al montón de la gente, para que no estorbaran a la castaña. Kentin dirigió sus ojos verdes a la muchacha que hizo la misma acción, gran error, al mirarse sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca de uno al otro. Los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo la respiración agitada y los latidos del corazón acelerados.

-N-Nami…- Susurro con dulzura Kentin poniendo sus manos en las rojas mejillas de la chica y empezando acercar su rostro a la de ella.

-K-Kentin…- La chica lo miraba sorprendida de ver al joven a escasos milímetros de su cara.- "_No irá a…_"

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 La verdad este capítulo es el que he escrito en tan pocos días xD Quiero informar que la canción es de un videojuego, Final Fantasy X-2 (Es uno de mis juegos favoritos, porque fue el 1º de la saga que he jugado :3 )Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n **__**Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de que os gusta los capítulos! *Ojitos de gatito inocente*.**_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos. Sé que os deje en el momento del beso y queréis saber ocurrirá…*aparece un periodista delante de la autora*¿Qué demoni…? O.O**_

_**Periodista: Señorita Drawing, por favor contéstame a estas preguntas.**_

_**Autora: ¡Ni hablar! No pienso hacer Spoiler de este capítulo hasta que lo acabe. *le da una patada mandándolo lejos* Bueno, quiero dar gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta! **_

_**Los personajes de CDM pertenece a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capitulo 12_

-"_No irá a…_"-Pensaba la chica sorprendida viendo a Kentin acercando su rostro sonrojado, pero puso su mano en los labios de él por reacción.- No…

-¿Qué?- Kentin miro a la castaña confundido por su reacción.- ¿Que sucede Nami?

-Lo siento Kentin…-Mira a otro lado con tristeza para evitar mirarlo.- No puedo hacerlo…

-Nami…-La castaña se separa de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.- Espera, ¿Qué es lo que no…?

-No puedo besar a alguien que no tiene el mismo…sentimiento…- Dijo la castaña mirando al chico con una sonrisa, pero Kentin sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa.- Me voy a tomar un poco el aire.

-¡N-Namine, no te…!- Pero no llego a terminar la frase, pues la joven se había ido entre la multitud.- "_¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso?_"

Sin embargo, no se percato de que dos chicas habían visto lo sucedido.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Namine seguía caminando hasta llegar al recreo, se sentó en los escalones y miro al cielo oscuro. La luna se veía entera e iluminaba todo el patio como si fuera un sitio sagrado.

-"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trato de besarme, si es a Jun quien ama?_"- Se preguntaba la chica sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.- "_Kentin…idiota…_" – Cubre su cara con sus piernas empezando a llorar mientras recordaba aquel día.

_***Flashback: 1 año antes* (Pov. Namine)**_

_Ya se había trasladado mi hermana al otro instituto que está cerca de_ _la casa de Tía Agatha, me sentí tan sola al no estar al lado de ella pero tenía a Ken, mi primer amor. Me tenía locamente enamorada, desde que éramos pequeños…y Jun sabía mis sentimientos por él. _

_Sin embargo, llego ese día…el día que me di cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Para mi sorpresa en las elecciones del instituto para ver quién iba a ser el delegado/a del instituto, la cual fui yo la elegida por todos ¿los motivos? ni idea pero estaba muy contenta. Fui corriendo a mi aula pensando que Ken estaría allí y efectivamente estaba._

_-¡Ken!- Lo llame corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa- ¡Soy la nueva delegada de este año!_

_-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien, me alegro mucho por ti!- Me felicito dándome un abrazo, me hizo sonrojarme pero le correspondí el abrazo._

_-"Mañana…mañana le confesare mis sentimientos."- Pensé con decisión, no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por el chico que me robó el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo._

_A la mañana siguiente llegue temprano al instituto, es normal que estuviera la delegada antes que los demás. De mi mochila saque una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel de regalo, exacto, es un regalo para Ken. En ese instante, tocan la puerta y doy el permiso de entrar guardando el regalo en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón largo, para mi sorpresa era mi mejor amigo._

_-K-Ken, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?- Le pregunte tratando de disimular mis nervios al estar cerca de él, pero él me miro con una cara seria y… ¿triste?-¿Te ocurre algo Ken?_

_-Namine… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa.- Quiero trasladarme a Sweet Amoris._

_-¿Sweet Amoris? Pero si allí esta Jun.- No me creía lo que me estaba pidiendo Ken._

_-Por eso mismo, quiero ir.- Esas palabras me hicieron ver los verdaderos sentimientos de él…_

_-E-Esta bien. ¡Te hare esa traslado, pero no te metas en problemas!- Le dije con una sonrisa, disimulando mi tristeza._

_-¡Muchas gracias Nami!- Me agradeció dirigiéndose a la puerta saliendo de la sala. En ese instante, la sonrisa se me cambio a una triste. Saque de mi bolsillo el regalo y lo miro sintiendo como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar._

_-¿Por qué…?- Me susurraba notando como mis ojos empezaba a salir lagrimas.- ¿Qué tiene ella para que se haya enamorado? _

_Sin poder evitarlo caí de rodillas al suelo y con mis manos me tape el rostro llorando durante un tiempo, esto me demostró que el amor puede llegar hacerte daño._

_***Fin del Flashback* (Fin de Pov. Namine)**_

La castaña suspira levantándose del sitio y secándose las lágrimas.- "_Sera mejor que vuelva al sótano o las chicas se preocuparan_" – Dispuesta a entrar al instituto se choca con algo o alguien haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento, no miraba enfrente.- Se disculpó la joven que vestía como una rockera, el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta dejando caer algunos mechones que estaban decorados con trenzas pequeñas. Sus ojos azul oscuro con una línea de color rosa, un poco extraño pero lindos.- ¿Sabes dónde está Castiel? Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Ahora no puede porque está tocando, así que no podrá. Lo lamento.

-Bueno, lo intentare mañana. Adios- Se despidió la chica misteriosa pasando al lado de Namine haciendo que esta sintiera un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

-"_Esa chica…me da un mal presentimiento, que causara afecto a Castiel y Jun…_"- Pensó la oji marrón mirando por donde se fue la joven mientras se dirigía al sótano.

Al terminar el concierto, los chicos recogieron todo para que no tuvieran quejas de la directora y se despedían después de recogerlo todo. Cuando las gemelas se disponían irse a su casa, Namine miro detrás al oji verde que le sonreía con ternura pero ella volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Eso fue para Kentin como sí le clavaran una aguja en el corazón mientras Lylian y Juliette miraban de reojo a los dos castaños que no se decían nada.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 Sé que esperabais el lindo beso de nuestros protagonistas, pero como veis…¡TÚ! *Señala al periodista que vino antes* ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ OTRA VEZ!?**_

_**Periodista: Por favor, respóndeme a una pregunta…*Se arrodilla poniendo ojitos* con una me basta.**_

_**Autora: De acuerdo, pero no dire nada de los siguientes capítulos de este fic.**_

_**Periodista: Vale. La pregunta es: después de terminar este Fic de Cdm, ¿Cuál será el siguiente que harás?**_

_**Autora: Pues…tenía pensado en hacer del anime "Hetalia" , pero…si quieren saber más información será en el próximo capitulo xP Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n **__**Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de que os gusta los capítulos! **_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! ;) estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos. Sé que os deje en el momento del beso y queréis saber ocurrirá…*aparece el mismo periodista delante de la autora*¿¡TÚ OTRA VEZ POR AQUÍ!? O.O**_

_**Periodista: Señorita Drawing, por favor contéstame a estas preguntas.**_

_**Autora: ¡Ni hablar! No pienso hacer Spoiler de este capítulo hasta que lo acabe. *le da una patada mandándolo lejos* Bueno, quiero dar gracias por vuestros queridos reviews y vuestro apoyo para que pueda seguir con esta gran historia :D Bueno, aquí está el capítulo para leerlo y espero que os alegre tanto como vosotros/as me tenéis a mi n.n ¡Disfruta! **_

_**Los personajes de CDM pertenece a Chinomiko, excepto los OCs :P**_

_Capitulo 13_

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban entrando al instituto, en la cual una pareja de pelirrojos y una de castaño caminaban mientras los alumnos felicitaban a la última mencionada por su actuación.

-Hermanita, me tendrás que contar muchas cosas.- Comento Jun con una sonrisa.- Para que llegaras cantar y bailar de esa forma, ¡Fue espectacular!

-Jun tiene razón, fue increíble.- Afirmo Castiel haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-B-Bueno, Juliette me enseño a mejorar mi habla en inglés y Lylian a cantar.- Dijo la castaña avergonzada jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Saludo Alexy acercándose a ellos junto con el gamer y el militar.- ¡El concierto fue impresionante!

-Sobre todo con nuestras queridas gemelas.- Comento Armin guiñándole un ojo a las chicas haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco. Esto hizo que Kentin sintiera celos de como alago a Namine mientras que Castiel se reía de la ojimiel por su pequeño sonrojo.

En ese instante suena el timbre del instituto, a lo que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Al llegar al aula de ciencias todos se sentaron parejas, la castaña miraba a ver con quien se podía sentarse, a lo que cierto oji verde la llama con una radiante sonrisa indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Pero la joven lo ignoro y se sentó con Violeta que acepto gustosamente, Kentin miraba sorprendido por la actitud de la joven.

-"_¿Por qué me está evitando ahora? ¿Será por lo que me dijo Lylian?_"- Se preguntaba el castaño recordando lo que sucedió después de que su querida saliera del sótano.

_***Flashback***_

_Kentin intento seguirla pero ya había desaparecido de aquellos largos pasillos. Cuando se disponía a volver a la fiesta se encontró delante suya a la joven con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta a un lado mostrando sus puntas de color rojo intenso, pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue los ojos de ella porque se veían grises en vez de ser el verde oscuro._

_-Sofia- Dijo Kentin sorprendido de verla ahí con una expresión de enojo.- ¿Qué hace…?_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar besarla!- Comento Sofia enojada agarrando por la camisa al chico.- ¡No quiero verla sufrir de nuevo!_

_-¿Sufrir? ¿De que…?_

_-¡No te hagas el idiota, tu sabes a que me refiero!_

_-¡Si me lo explicaras pues si lo entendería!_

_-¡Hmp…!-Suspira con pesadez soltando el agarre para irse, pero se vira otra vez al chico.- Cuando te des cuenta será tu mejor momento._

_-¿Mi mejor momento…?-Miraba mas confundido a la pelinegra._

_***Fin del flashback***_

-"_¿Será que Namine…sufrió por mi culpa?_"- Se pregunto mirando a la castaña que estaba hablando con Iris agradablemente. Se fijaba detalladamente en los rasgos de la castaña, pero fue interrumpido por los gemelos que lo miraron con una sonrisa de travesura.

-Ninguna chica se fijaría en un chico que va de soldadito.- Se burló el pelinegro haciendo enfadar un poco al oji verde.

-¡Mi estilo de vestir me tiene que gustar a mí!-Contesto Kentin mirando al gamer con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Yo puedo hacerte un cambio de look que te favorecerá tu cuerpo!- Dijo Alexy con una dulce sonrisa poniéndose al lado del joven.- Y dejas la etapa de la guerra.

-He dicho que no me hace falta cambiar.

-¡Pero si ya está pasado de moda!

-¡Que no!-Grito el chico llamando la atención de los demás, en especial a la oji marrón que lo miraba sorprendida. Esto hizo que se ruborizara de vergüenza por su acto.- ¡Y-yo n-no quiero c-cambiar, m-mi ropa me g-gusta!

-¡Ooooh, que lindo!- Dijo el peli azul tocándole las mejillas rojas del chico.- Kentin esta avergonzado~

Todos rieron por la pequeña pelea de los tres con la moda, pero la castaña les pidió a los gemelos que dejaran tranquilo al oji verde comentando sobre los gustos de cada uno. Sonó por tercera vez el timbre, todos salieron con rapidez al patio para comer junto. Jun y Castiel caminaban cogidos de la mano mientras hablaban de quedar el fin de semana, pero los dos se detienen en medio del pasillo al ver enfrente una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azul marino.

-¿Debrah?- Dijo sorprendido el rockero viendo la sonrisa de la nombrada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Castiel!- Se acerca la joven corriendo hacia el chico dándole un abrazo fuerte.- Te he extrañado mucho.

-Si…-Solo pudo decir el pelirrojo sin percatarse de una Jun que sentía molestia.

-Castiel, ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?- Pregunto Jun aferrando mas fuerte al brazo de su novio.

-Ah, si…Te presento a Debrah, una amiga mía que se fue del insti porque empezó su carrera de cantante.

-Wow, encantada de conocerte.- Comento la oji ámbar sonriendo al igual que la recién llegada.- Me llamo Jun Drawn, soy su novia.

-Oh…ya veo….- Miraba de reojo las manos cogidas de los dos pelirrojos, esto hizo que sintiera celos.- Bueno, vine aquí para hablar contigo. ¿Podría ser a solas?

-¿Conmigo?- Castiel miro a Debrah que sonreía como una niña inocente y luego a Jun que estaba preocupada.- De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido.

-Castiel, esper…- La pelirroja trato de agarrarlo del borde de la chaqueta pero la oji azul la agarra por el otro brazo del chico haciendo que el contacto de la pareja se rompiera, dejando a la joven sola mirando como ellos dos se alejaban de aquellos pasillos largos.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En el hueco de las escaleras se encontraba Namine preguntándose quién era la chica misteriosa que vio en el concierto y qué quería de Castiel. Llevo toda la hora preguntando a las chicas si la conocían, pero solo Melody le dijo que es una antigua alumna de este instituto y se fue porque la eligieron para que empezara una gira como cantante.

-Una cantante…la que me puede ayudar en eso es Lylian y Juliette.- En ese momento saca su móvil y marca el número Lylian y luego se lo pone en el oído.

-_¿Hola?_

-¿Sofía? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Lylian?

-_Se dejó el móvil aquí porque tenía que hacer algo urgente y me lo encargo a mí._

-Eso explica todo. Ah, Sofía ¿tú conoces los grupos que están empezando a tener éxito en la música?- Pregunto la castaña con la esperanza sobre la delegada.

-_¡Claro! Conozco varios grupos que ahora están destacando. No tanto como los que se conocen mucho, pero que están empezando._

-¡Genial!- Afirmo la joven con alegría.- Entonces… ¿conoces alguno que esté empezando a triunfar ahora?

-_Por unas informaciones que leí de una prensa de música, que trabaja una amiga de mi madre, me dio una semana antes de que se publicara la revista de este mes._

-¿Y qué grupo sale?

-_El grupo que está empezando a triunfar se llama Stars from Nightmare. Solo sacaron un disco pero con ella tuvieron éxito gracias a la cantante, que es la más joven del grupo._-Contaba la pelinegra mientras Namine la escuchaba con interés.

-¿Cómo se llama la voz principal?

-_Su nombre es…_- En ese momento oye un golpe, como si alguien se hubiera chocado de espaldas contra la pared. Eso dejo un poco confusa a la chica.-_ ¿Namine? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Namine contéstame!_

La nombrada no respondía porque se encontraba acorralada entre las taquillas y las tres chicas que menos le gustaba ver.

-Li, Charlotte y Amber…Que casuaridad jejeje…-Comenta con una forzada sonrisa al ver a las chicas enojadas.

-¡TÚ!- Grito la rubia cabreada señalando a la oji marrón.- ¡DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A ESTE INSTITUTO, TE HAS LLEVADO LA ATENCION DE TODOS AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA Y LAS CHICAS!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que la gente te ignore. Eso te pasa por haberlos tratado como si fueran tus criados.- Se defendió Namine mirando a Amber con seriedad.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESAS PALABRAS!? ¡CHICAS!- Li y Charlotte comprendieron la seña de la rubia y se dirigieron a la castaña sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme!- Dijo la joven Drawing tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo será unas "bofetadas" y te dejo en paz una temporada.- Comento la hermana de Nathaniel con una sonrisa malvada mientras levanta la mano derecha dispuesta a darle el primero.

Namine cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibirlo y rogaba que alguien la salvara de esta situación. Sin embargo ese golpe no llegaba a notarlo, eso la dejo confundida y empezó abrir los ojos despacio hasta ver que un chico estaba sujetando por la muñeca de la rubia.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana :3 Os deje con mas intriga de muchas cosas, que mala soy :P pero lo hice un poco más largo por un motivo. Es porque la próxima semana lo tengo lleno de exámenes (Encima, uno de ellos es cantar en francés n.n") y no tendré tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo por las mañanas antes de ir a clase. Os pido disculpas por ello :(**_

_**Periodista: Srta. Drawing, ¿podría hacerle más preguntas del próximo fic?**_

_**Autora: Por supuesto, adelante con la pregunta.**_

_**Periodista: La pregunta es: ¿De qué tratara?**_

_**Autora: Tratara de que Alemania encuentra unos papeles que son de pactos de los países que realizaron sus antepasados, la cual son matrimonios.**_

_**Periodista: Entonces, habrán parejas ¿no?**_

_**Autora: Exacto, uno de ellos es el principal: Spain x Canary (mi Oc). Los otros pueden ser yaoi o inventarse un Oc (Dependiendo de lo que voten mis queridos lectores :3 )…si quieren saber más información será en el próximo capitulo xP Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y tengáis ansias para la continuación n.n **__**Enviar vuestros queridos reviews para que mi inspiración siga siendo grande y positiva. ¡Por favor, que me encanta ver muchos reviews de que os gusta los capítulos! **_

_**Saludos. Nami-chan ;D**_


End file.
